Some Fun OUUUUT Tonight
by RexS
Summary: What happenes when Roger wants to take Mimi out? Changed my mind, I'm adding more chapters. PRETTY PLEASE read and review


-1If I owned Rent I wouldn't be broke

**OUT TONIGHT**

Mimi sat on the fire escape that connected hers and Roger's apartment with her feet hanging off the edge. Roger was out on an errand with Mark and Collins and when Mimi called Maureen and Joanne, they were "indisposed". Mimi didn't even have to work tonight because the Catscratch was closed because the owner was away. She had nothing to do tonight, and she was bored, so she sat there thinking.

It was two months since that scary but wonderful night when she almost died and she and Roger found their way back to each other. Everything had gone uphill since then. Mimi was finally able to drop her drug addiction, which improved her health greatly. Roger found a new band, The Philbins. (A/N- don't ask , there's probably one other person in this world who would get that reference) They played a lot of gigs, so Roger was able to make more money and they could finally pay the rent. Even better, Roger was finally living again.

Mimi was so deep in thought that she didn't even hear Roger sneak up behind her. He crouched down behind her and put his arms around her waist and his head on her shoulder. Mimi jumped a bit, but then she turned around in his arms and started to kiss him.

A few minutes later, Roger pulled away. "Hey, come on, everyone is waiting for us at the Life Café."

"Aww, can't we just blow them off. I wouldn't mind staying in tonight," replied Mimi seductively.

"Oh, no, we can't do that. What was that you said last year? Please take me, ouuuut tonight. Don't forsake me, ouuuut tonight. I'll let you make me. Ouuuuuuuut TONIGHT.," joked Roger as he sang exactly as Mimi had to him.

"That's not fair, I was young and naïve!"

"That's right, you're old, tired, and wise. I guess us young people will have to go out without your. We'll try not to interrupt your beauty sleep." Roger started to walk away slowly feigning sadness. Mimi quickly caught up to him.

"Fine, we can go out tonight, but when we get back, you're coming to my place," said Mimi as she skipped off ahead of Roger.

Mimi and Roger walked into the Life Café holding hands. It seemed like all of the Bohemians were present, and, to Mimi's surprise, so were a couple of her friends from work. When they saw her, they all yelled, "SURPRISE!"

Mimi looked taken aback. Then she suddenly remembered that next week was her 21st birthday. "Aww, thank you, I can't believe that you remembered,"

"How could we forget, you only reminded us about once a day for the past two months. We were gonna have it next week, actually on your birthday, but since you were off today, we figured that it would be easier," replied Mark, who had his camera pressed up to his glasses.

"Okay, open up your present from me!" yelled Maureen. That really took Mimi by surprise. She never expected any presents from her penniless friends. Mimi grabbed the small box offered by Maureen and tore it open. It was a small plush cow with a tag on it that said, 'My name is Maureen. MOOOOOO!' Mimi received presents from all of her friends. From mark a scarf exactly like his own, from Collins, one of Angel's sweaters that he thought she should have, and from Joanne, a bottle of vodka.

Finally it was Roger's turn to give Mimi her gift. He look nervously around at his friends who all gave him encouraging looks. "Hey, Meems, why don't we take a short walk," he asked.

"Okay…" Mimi replied suspiciously.

They were walking in silence in the snow for about 3 minutes before Roger could work up the courage to ask her. That's right folks, he, Roger, the anti-commitment dude, was finally popping the big, huge, ginormus and growing question. Roger came to an abrupt halt.

"Mimi, do you know how much I love you?" he asked.

"Yes, you tell me everyday," she replied.

"Meems, I want to spend the rest of mi life with you, however short that may be," he actually bent down on one knee, " Mimi, will you marry me?" he asked as he pulled an old ring out of his pocket.

Mimi's words were stuck in her throat. Her eyes watered and her knees began to wobble. Her thoughts were racing. _Yes! Yes, yes, YES!_ She was saying in her head, but the words couldn't come out. Instead, she bent down to the same level as Roger, kissed with more passion than she had ever felt.

"Am I to take that as a yes?" he asked. Mimi nodded and Roger put the ring on her finger. "It was my great-grandmother's ring. She lived till she was 101, so I thought it might bring us some luck,"

Well that certainly did NOT help Mimi's speaking capabilities. Again she bent down to kiss Roger.

"Let's leave," He said when they FINALLY broke apart. She took his hand and they ran back to the loft.

"Where the fuck are they?" asked a severely drunk Mark several hours later.

"How the hell do you expect me to know?" asked Joanne, " Hey, ya wanna play another drinking game?"

"NO, out all of you, it's closing time," said the waiter. Everyone moaned, but got up and left anyway.

Finally, after getting lost several times and fighting over Mimi's bottle of vodka, they made it home. Collin's opened the door and began to take in the scene before him and turned around. "Maybe we should leave," he whispered.

"Why?" screamed Mark as he fought past Collins, "OOO, can I join you?" he asked as he saw.

Mimi and Roger looked up at their drunk friends and blushed. They were in a very compromising position without clothes on laying on the handy dandy metal table. They both quickly grabbed their jackets and slid them on.

"So I take it you said yes?" asked Maurene. Mimi held out her hand and showed everyone her ring finger. While Maureen and Joanne were ooing and awing at the beautiful ring, Joanne felt something pinch her ass. She turned around and slapped Mark. "Damnit Mark, why are you so fucking horny when you're drunk?"

Before he could reply he passed out onto the floor. Everyone just stood there and laughed. Finally Roger and Collins picked up mark and moved him to the couch.

"Well, I guess this engagement means that we're going to have to get Mark drunk at another party," laughed Collins.


End file.
